This disclosure relates to cryptographic credentials and, more specifically, to tracing rogue cryptographic credentials while preserving privacy properties of an underlying authentication scheme of a computing system.
Credentials in cryptography establish the identity of a party to an electronic, computer-based communication. Cryptographic credentials usually take the form of machine-readable cryptographic keys and/or passwords, which can be self-issued, or issued by a trusted third party. In many contemporary cryptographic systems, the only criterion for issuance is unambiguous association of the credential with a specific, real individual or other entity.